Fairy Tail, Natsu x Reader lemon one shot
by TheCatsInTheBag
Summary: You have liked the pink haired ball of rage that is Natsu sence you found the guild, but does he feel the same? Requested by a friend. Don't like dont read!


You were walking into the guild hall, that's as it was, was crazy as usual

You walked over to the counter and sat in a stool "hi (y/n) Mirajane said to you "oh hi Mira" you responded but then you noticed a flash of pink out of the corner of your eye and turned around to see Natsu fighting Gray and you couldn't help but stare at the way his abs peaked out in the front of his vest and his energy when taking on Gray

You have been in love with Natsu for as long as you have been in the guild and as many times as you wanted to confess your feelings you just came up short, and you would drop hints and try to flirt with him but the innocent idiot he is all of the hints and complements just go right over his head, you didn't even know he was attracted to girls let alone you, so you just sipped the drink Mira brought for you 'what am I gunna do' you thought to your self and you drifted off in thought and you didn't notice Natsu finish his fight with Gray (due to Erzas interference) and walked up right behind you "hey (Y/N)!" and you nearly fell off your seat "HOLY MAVIS NATSU" you yelled and held your chest "you scared the crap out of me" he looked shocked and awkwardly scratched his head "hehe sorry bout that" and you returned to your seat and Natsu put on a serious look "hey (y/n) was wondering if you would like to, umm, come over later?" he asked and looked at you hopefully "um sure" you responded happily and smiled at him "ok cool" and he smiled at you an walked away

*le time skip*

You walked up the front steps to Natsus house and knocked on the door. He answered after a couple seconds he opened it and smiled before letting you in. "wheres happy?" you asked "umm he went to Wendy and Carla for the night" and you nodded your head in understandment

Natsu walked in and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him with you took, he seemed really nervous about something and it worried you "is something wrong Natsu?" you asked worry relevant in your voice

He was avoiding eye contact and was really fidgety "umm well theres something I have wanted to tell you something for a while now" he broke off "what is it!" you demanded getting impatient "umm I-I love you (y/n)" he blurted out

You were shocked, the man you have been in love with for the longest time just confessed his feelings for you "(y)-" but before he could finish he was cut off by you pressing your lips against his and he froze but before he could respond you pulled away "I love you too Natsu" you said and gave him a shy smile, his eyes widened and he kissed you again with more passion and he wraped his arms around your waist and you put your arms around his head and tangled your hands in his pink locks as he picked you up and carried you to his room and laid you on the bed were he crawled on top of you and slipped his tongue into your mouth swirling around with yours trying to get deeper as he slid his hands under your shirt tracing his fingers along your torso sending waves of pleasure and you rubbed your hands down his chest feeling his muscles feeling them contract under your touch making him shiver

You sat up pulling your shirt over your head reveling your bra and Natsus eyes widened and he looked at you "are you sure?" you nodded "yes Natsu I want this" he pressed his lips against yours pulling his and yours shoes off then started trailing kisses down your jaw and onto your neck leaving hickys making slight moans escape from you and he ran his hands over your breasts gropeing them making you gasp

Natsu sat up and pulled off his vest and his scarf surprizeingy and laid over you kissing your neck and trailing kissed down your chest then reaching around and unclipping your bra and tossing it aside and he locked one of your nipples making you slightly cry out and he continued to go lower down your body then unbuttoned your pants and slowly slid them off along with your panties leaving you completely exposed before him and he opened your legs and placed his head between them and slowly slid his fingers over your folds making you shutter "N-Natsu" he smirked and slipped his tongue over your entrance and slid it up and down making you cry out louder and he licked faster sliding it in and out of you and you could feel it coming close "Natsu I'm g-gunna" and your body convulsed as you cried out his name as you came and he quicky licked it all up before standing and smirking down at you "that was great" you said to him and he pulled down his pants and boxers reveling his erection and you gasped "is it going to fit?" he chuckled and climbed over you "I'll make it fit" and he slipped a condam and kissed you and slowly slid into you stretching your walls, it was very painful but manageable as he kissed your neck and reassuring you as he waited for you to adjust

The pain started to fade and soon started to fade and started to feel better "Natsu you can move now" and he didn't hesitate before sliding out slowly then back in again faster each time and the pleasure over wellmed you and you griped his sholders crying out his name as you could feel your climax comming again and his breathing quickened "Natsu I'm gunna-" "m-me too!" and he pounded into you faster "(Y-Y/N)!" "Natsu!" and you both cried out loudly as you came at the same time and he collapsed on top of you before pulling out and throwing the condom in the trash and lying down next to you and pulling you towards him

"I love you (y/n)" "I love you too Natsu" and you fell asleep in his arms.

~end~


End file.
